This invention relates to systems for distributing a piped fluid, such as a liquid or gas. In particular this invention relates to systems for supplying a piped fluid successively to a number of outlets.
Large scale sprinkling or irrigation systems often require distribution of water to a large number of outlets. In order to avoid an excessive drop in water pressure, outlet openings in the distribution systems must be turned on individually. When the system is spread out over a large area, such as a farm to be irrigated, it is inconvenient to manually activate valves which are spread out over the area to be irrigated. Prior devices for remote control of such valves have made use of electricity or pressurized air to selectively open and close remote valves. Such systems are costly to install and require the presence and use of energy sources in addition to the pressure of the piped fluid.
In addition to irrigation systems, it is useful to have remote control of piped fluids in such systems as central machinery lubrication, refrigeration, heating, air conditioning, and chemical industrial processes.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a system for distributing piped fluid to a large number of outlets without excessive fluid pressure loss.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a system which makes use of the piped fluid for the activation of remote valves.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide such a system which is inexpensive to construct and operate.